jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} Banner Hi, ich wollte mal fragen, wie du dein Banner gemacht hast. Denn ich würde mir auch gerne eins machen. Ich bin nur nicht so geübt darin. Könntest du hier antworten? Jamaryn Star 21:32, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) T-Shirts Hi Ben, bezüglich des T-Shirts verhält es sich folgendermaßen: Ich habe am 16.03. ein T-Shirt über das Formular bestellt und um 10 Uhr abends ungefähr noch das Geld (20 Euro) auf das im Formular angegebene Konto überwiesen, allerdings ist bis heute noch kein T-Shirt angekommen. Daher würde ich gerne wissen, wie es sich verhält, ob die T-Shirts erst später versendet werden oder ob hier irgendein Fehler passiert ist? Danke Darth Mauls Klon Disku 22:14, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Wie gesagt: Ich bestell keine einzelnen Shirts. Alle, die es nicht zur Con brauchten, sind gesammelt und werden ab dem letzten Überweisungseingang nächste Woche im Paket bei der Druckerei in Auftrag gegeben. Wenn sie dann fertig sind, werde ich mich auch um den Versand kümmern. Aber ich werde natürlich Meldung erstatten, wenn es soweit ist. 22:22, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ach so, ich wollte hier kein einzelnes bestellen, ich wollte eigentlich nur den Status abfragen. Trotzdem Danke Darth Mauls Klon Disku 22:25, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ich habe am 12 März 2008 20 Euro für ein T- Shirt bezahlt und bis dato 30.04.2008 noch keins erhalten,solangsam habe ich das Gefühl das sich da einer mit meinem Geld einen Schönes Leben machen will. Ich werde noch bis Anfang Mai also bis zum 5 Mai warten,sollte bis dahin noch kein T-Shirt bei mir eingegangen sein oder das Geld zurück überwiesen, werde ich Anzeige wegen Betrugs erstatten.Schließlich muss ich auch für mein Geld hart arbeiten.--62.227.86.111 19:56, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Damit der Ben das vernünftig nachvollziehen kann, solltest du besser direkt mit ihm reden und solche Sachen wie deinen Namen mit dazu angeben...Pandora Diskussion 20:41, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Die Leute sollten sich mal in Geduld üben und lesen, was ich schreibe. In den Meldungen ist klar nachzuvollziehen, wann die Shirts für alle, die nicht an der Con teilgenommen haben, bestellt wurden. Anscheinend hat die Druckerei es auch verpasst, sich die Farbe der Shirts zu merken, weshalb die Bestellung liegen geblieben ist. Allerdings gehe ich davon aus, dass ich die Shirts Anfang der nächsten Woche erhalte und sofort verschicken kann. Wir sind schließlich keine Firma, sondern eine Gruppe von Privatleuten - die einzige Garantie, die ich geben kann, ist, dass die Shirts auf jeden Fall versandt werden, wenn ich sie bekomme. Bitte beachtet dazu auch die Meldungen, ich werde es entsprechend dort vermerken. 21:37, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Privatleute hin her,das spielt keine Rolle,hier ist ein Geschäft zustande gekommen wo es gilt die regel des normalen Geschäftslebens einzuhalten.hier ist von seiten des Käufers eine Leistung (Vorauszahlung) erbracht,jetzt liegt es an dem Verkäufer seine Leistung zu erbringen.Und hier gilt auch die normale Wartezeit bis ca. maxm. 3Wochen wenn es aus irgendeinem Grund zu Lieferverzögerungen kommt kann man Ja wohl den Käufer über diesen Misstand informieren. Wenn man aber Wochenlang nichts hört macht sich Gedanken schließlich waren die T - Shirts für die Besucher der Con auch schon fertig. das war Mitte März.Somit hätten die T-Shirts für die nicht Con Besuch spätestens Ende März ausgeliefert werden können. Wenn Der Hersteller(Druckerei) hier Versäumnisse hat,hätte man ja auch wohl etwas frühzeitiger reagieren müssen. Mein Fazit ist: Lasst die Finger von solchen Aktionen wenn ich nicht in der Lage seid solche Geschäfte ordnungsgemäß abzuwickeln. Mein persönliche Konsequenz ist das T- Shirt bezw. das Gels nächste Woche nicht bei mir werde ich wie oben verfahren.--62.227.124.140 19:27, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Vieleicht solltest du deinen Namen angeben damit Ben nachvollziehen kann wer du bist, das wär sicherlich hilfreich.--Tobias 19:36, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich möchte nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass in den Meldungen auf den Verlauf hingewiesen wurde - da kann man wohl kaum von Versäumnissen unsererseits reden. Außerdem war nie eine klare Frist festgesetzt. Die T-Shirts sind bestellt, hoffentlich schon im Druck und ebenfalls hoffentlich Anfang nächster Woche fertig. Wie bereits gesagt, werde ich den Versand in den Neuigkeiten vermerken. Und bevor hier noch einmal geschimpft wird, erwarte ich einen Benutzernamen, um die Beschwerden zuordnen zu können. 20:48, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Auf erneute Nachfrage bei der Druckerei wurde mir gesagt, dass die T-Shirts spätestens am Donnerstag fertig sein werden. Das heißt also, dass ich sie spätestens am Freitag verschicken kann und alle 5 Besteller ihre Shirts Anfang der nächsten Woche bekommen werden. Nochmals danke für eure Geduld - was lange währt wird endlich gut! Bild:--).gif 15:59, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Leider hat mir die Druckerei mitgeteilt, dass die Shirts erst heute eingetroffen sind und die Bedruckung aufgrund einer straffen Auftragslage nicht unbedingt auch sofort erfolgt. Spätester Termin für den Versand ist somit Mittwoch - hoffentlich schaffen sie es allerdings noch heute, also Daumen drücken! Wenn ich die Shirts erhalten habe, werde ich sofort eine Meldung schreiben, um alle Besteller über den aktuellen Status zu informieren. 14:43, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) Vorlage Hallo Ben, da ich einen Artikel über das Matale- und Sandral Anwesen schreibe, wollte ich dich mal fragen, ob ich die Vorlage für Gebäude nehmen kann oder, ob ich lieber eine Andere, bzw gar keine nehme? Wie du schon einmal sagtest, je besser ich einen Artikel schreibe, desto weniger musst du ändern. Mit meiner Frage will ich dir also nur Arbeit ersparen. ^^ Danke im Voraus für eine Antwort. Gruß -----> Revan1188 17:31, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Klar, natürlich. Wegen Bildern kannst du dich ebenfalls an mich wenden. Denk beim Matale-Anwesen bitte daran, dass es hinterher ja zum Regierungssitz von Khoonda umfunktioniert wurde und verweise dann entsprechend auf den Artikel. 17:35, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich kann es zwar erwähnen, aber da ich KotOr II nicht besitze wird das sehr dürftig ausfallen. Also kann ich die Vorlage für Gebäude verwenden? Gruß -----> Revan1188 17:40, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja. 17:44, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Okay, danke Gruß -----> Revan1188 17:46, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Du solltest deine Disskussion bald mal wieder archivieren, oder? ^^ :::::Durchaus... und schon passiert! 17:53, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Vorlage Titel ändern Zumindest bei mir wirkt die Vorlage noch nicht... wäre es nicht viel einfacher, mit css die Überschrift zu verbergen (so wie bei Hauptseite, Portal, etc...) und dann mit = }= eine Ebene 1 Überschrift zu erzeugen? MfG - Cody 12:01, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Cody, die Vorlage ist noch nicht fertig. Außerdem ist es nicht nötig, CSS zu verwenden. Wenn sie fertig ist, wirst du es schon sehen. 12:16, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ok... MfG - Cody 12:31, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ah... jetzt Bild:--).gif Kann man nicht (trotzdem) das ganze Zeug, was die Überschriftformatierung erzeugt einfach durch eine Ebene 1 Überschrift (also = }= ) ersetzen? Würde die Vorlage etwas kleiner machen und die genaue Formatierung der Überschrift aus monobook.css übernehmen. MfG - Cody 15:04, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Die Formatierung ist genauso wie im Monobook.css. Ich habe den ursprünglichen Quelltext erstmal (unsichtbar) in der Vorlage gelassen, um hinterher möglicherweise auf diese Version zurückzugreifen. Aber für den Moment kann die Vorlage so bleiben. 15:15, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Hm...ok. MfG - Cody 15:23, 6. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Lichtschwert v. Master Replicas Hallo ehrenwerter Administrator Ist dein Obi-Wan Lichtschwert ein FX Lichtschwert oder eine normale Replik Grüße, Evil 040 Evil040 21:14, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Das ist eine 1:1 Replik von der Requisite, die Ewan McGregor in Episode III am Gürtel baumeln hatte. Also kein FX. Bild:;-).gif 16:18, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :A so, Ich wollte mir auch mal eine Lichtschwert-Replik kaufen, aber die gibs ja nur ab 300€ aufwärts... wenns CE ist, aber bei LE,SE,EE, oder sogar SE wirds ja noch teurer Liebe Grüse, Evil040 19:23, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Dunkle Truppen Hi, sag mal, wär es möglich, dass du mir vielleicht die Seite(n) über die Dunklen Truppen aus dem New Essential Guide to Droids einscannen könntest? Dann könnte ich damit meinen DT Artikel füllen. Thor 23:41, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, ich kann mal schauen, was sich da machen lässt. Aber wie soll ich dir die Seiten geben? 16:18, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hm entweder du lädst die Bilder irgendwo hoch und sagst mit den Link oder ich schreib dir meine eMail Adresse per ICQ. Was dir lieber ist. Thor 18:40, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich wäre dann soweit. Über ICQ wäre mir recht. 20:35, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Vorlage:Titel Ich hatte es schon bei der Vorlagendisku angemerkt, aber da wurde es wohl nicht bemerkt: Wen man einen Artikel über eine Weiterleitung aufruft (Beispiel), kommt der Titel doppel, einmal formartier, einmal unformatiert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:04, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Sorry, ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt. Das Problem besteht aber auch nur beim Internet Explorer. 14:16, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Beim T-Online Browser auch. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:15, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich weiß, woran es liegt, aber nicht, wie man es beseitigt. Die Überschrift wird durch ein Java-Script verborgen (oder? ich kann im Seitenquelltext nichts finden...), dieses Script wird vom IE anders interpretiert als in den anderen und der Titel wird nicht verborgen. Das es nur bei Weiterleitungen auftritt, liegt daran, dass Weiterleitungen nicht die gleiche Seite sind, es wird nur ein anderer Text angezeigt. (ich hoffe so weit wart ihr nicht schon vorher) 17:27, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Also bei meinen IE gehts auch einwandfrei, habe eben mal nachgeschaut^^.--Yoda41 Admin 17:40, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Soweit waren wir schon, Cody. Und es ist auch kein Java-Script. 17:54, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Hi Ben, wie ich sehe hast du die Vorlage erstellt. Leider ist der Fehler zu grob, als dass die Vorlage weiterhin verwendet werden sollte, deshalb müsste sie bitte vorerst entfernt werden, solange der Fehler weiterhin bestehen bleibt. Ich habe ein Screenshot erstellt: http://www.jedipedia.de/files/Screenshot_Millennium_Falke.jpg Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:20, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Bei der WP funktioniert es übrigens, müsste mal jemand nachschauen, was da abders ist oder evt. nachfragen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:39, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) KotoR Hi, Ben weißt du zufällig wie man bei KotoR 2 Screenshots ohne die ganzen Anzeigen macht?? mfg --Darth Crál 18:47, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Leider nein. Aber bevor du dir unnötige Arbeit machst: Ich hab von so ziemlich allem, was in KotOR I & II rumläuft bereits Screenshots gemacht, die bei Bedarf hochgeladen werden können. Solltest du also was brauchen, frag mich am besten zuerst, ok? Viele Grüße, 17:06, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Naja ich brauchte ein Bild von einem Sith mit Lichtschwert für meine Benutzerseite. mfg Darth Crál :Schau dich doch mal hier um: Kategorie:Bilder von Sith 16:39, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Danke für die Info. --Darth Crál 18:47, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Dein Droide Hallo Ben Kenobi! Ich wollte dich fragen, wie man so einen Droiden (Bot) erstellt, sprich muss man dafür PHP-Kenntnisse haben oder gibt's da Vorlagen für Bots? Würde mich echt interessieren! MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:19, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Das ganze ist etwas komplizierter. Am besten schaust du dich mal auf der Wikipedia dazu um. 20:26, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Kanon Hi Ben, ich wollte dich etwas zu KotOR II fragen. Und zwar: Ist es kanonisch das Die Verbannte die Sith-Höhle auf Korriban betritt? 18:29, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Alle Schauplätze sind kanonisch. Nur wie du es spielst, unterscheidet kanonisch und unkanonisch. 18:37, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Naja, ich meinte ob ich das jetzt im Artikel erwähnen sollte oder nicht. 18:39, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ähm, sicher. Aber welcher Artikel genau? 18:40, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Naja, KotOR II. Hab ich vergessen zu sagen. 18:43, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Du musst es ohnehin erwähnen, da es zum Spielverlauf gehört. 18:44, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Aber jetzt im HdK-Bereich oder im Spielverlauf? 14:32, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Spielverlauf, das ist eine ganz normale Handlung wie jede andere auch also --> rein damit Dark Lord Disku 14:38, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::PS: Sry Ben, dass ich geantwortet habe ;-) Alles klar. 15:49, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Titelvorlage Hi Ben ich wollte mal fragen, ob man die Titelvorlage eigentlich auch auf Benutzer oder Benutzer Diskussionsseiten benutzen darf? Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 20:50, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Auf deiner Benutzerseite bzw. Diskussion darfst du das gerne machen. 01:23, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Wo wir grad von der vorlage reden...Irgendwie scheint es da ein paar Darstellungsfehler geben. Schauste mal hier http://img294.imageshack.us/img294/8558/titelscreentw6.jpg. --Modgamers 07:44, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hmm die Seite sieht bei mir normal aus, und ich benutzte auch Firefox... Ist das immer oder nur manchmal? Pandora Diskussion 12:27, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Scheinbar nicht... des problem scheint aber nun weg zu sein, doch nu frisst die Vorlage immer ne Zeile... ich weiß auch nicht. schauen sie mal. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:02, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Sobald die Vorlage am Ende des Artikels eingefügt wird, ist das Problem gelöst. --Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:15, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ansich wird das Problem nur verlagert. Die zusätzliche Zeile wird im Artikel verbraucht, ob nun am anfnag oder am ende, ist ansich egal, es befindet sich eine zusätzliche, leere und auch unnütze Zeile im Artikel, die ansich auch wegzukriegen ist. Warum des mit der T-Vorlage hier nicht geht weiß ich aber irgendwie nicht... --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:18, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ganz egal ist dies nicht. Laut Wikipedia wird die "SiteNotice" genutzt, um sehr wichtige Meldungen zu verbreiten. Wenn die Meldung am Ende des Artikels steht, hat die Notiz keine Wirkung. Insbesondere bei langen Artikeln wie Millenium Falke sollte eine wichtige Meldung am Anfang der Seite stehen. Die einfachste Lösung ist, die "SiteNotice" absolut zu positionieren. Dann ist zwar der Artikel in Falle einer wichtigen Meldung überdeckt, allerdings werden solche Meldungen ja nur selten bis gar nicht gemacht. Viele Grüße, 18:31, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Hä? Ganz ehrlich... ich hab nun keine ahnung, was dieser Beitrag mit der diskussion zu tun hat. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:49, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Es geht darum, dass in der Vorlage die SiteNotice eingebunden ist. Die SiteNotice steht dementsprechend dort, wo auch die Vorlage ist. Daher sollte die Vorlage am Anfang der Seite stehen. Viele Grüße, 19:52, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Bilder Hallo Ben, ich schreibe gerade Artikel über das Sandral- und Matale Anwesen, bzw. über Nurik und Casus Sandral und wollte dich mal bitten ein paar Bilder beizusteuern. Danke im Voraus. Gruß -----> Revan1188 13:55, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) PS: Ich denke nicht, dass alle bilder die du grad Hochgeladen hast, PD sind... --Modgamers 23:32, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe! Hi Ben, ich wollte dich bitten dir mal miene Benutzerseite anzuschauen, das sieht ziemlich seltsam aus und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, denn ich hab eigentlich nichts verändert. 19:49, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) PS. Es ist ja auch bei dir passiert. Keine Ahnung was da los ist. :Danke das du es erledigt hast. 19:59, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Bilder 2 Hallo Ben Ich bräuchte für den Artikel Grenadiere ein Bild eine Zann-Konstortium-Grenadiers aus FOC und eines Sith-Grenadies aus KotOR. Auserdem könnten die Artikel F9-TZ Tarntransporter und MZ-8 Mobile Pulskanone auch noch je ein Bild gebrauchen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:39, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Jo, hab ich gemacht. Allerdings kann ich dir zu den KotOR-Grenadieren kein Bild liefern, da die einerseits alle gleich aussehen (also die Sith-Soldaten) und andererseits ungern stillhalten... Bild:;-).gif 18:41, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Trotzdem vielen Dank, ein Bild dürfte auch reichen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:26, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) Sperren Könntest du bitte die IP, die hier zurzeit diesen ganzen Terror macht, sperren? MfG, Wolverine Koon 18:34, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Schon passiert. 18:41, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Aso, Okay. MfG, Wolverine Koon 18:46, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Peragus Ich überarbeite gerade den Artikel der Peragus Minen, und ich bräuchte noch ein paar Screenshots. Ich bräuchte Bilder von den Schlafsälen, dem Hangar, der Krankenstation (mit Leichenschauhaus), der Verwaltungsebene und den Minenschächten. Ist ielleicht ein bisschen viel, aber könntest du dich darum kümmern? Schon mal im Voraus Danke, Hyperactive Clone 15:21, 1. Mai 2008 (CET) :Ja, ich schau mal, was ich machen kann. Am besten stellst du den Artikel soweit erstmal fertig, dann platziere ich die Bilder sofort. 18:02, 1. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Cool, danke. Hyperactive Clone 19:00, 1. Mai 2008 (CET) KotOR I + II Köntest du mir die Daten für die Seite mit den Artikeln schicken. Anonymus 21:04, 3. Mai 2008 :Wat soll ich machen? 21:01, 3. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::@Ben Kenobi: Ich vermute, er meint diese Seite. ::@Anonymus: Ben Kenobi besitzt keine solche Liste, sonst hätte er sie schon längst hinzugefügt. Wenn du aber sehr viel Zeit hast, kannst du mit dem Kotor Tool dir die Namen heraussuchen und die Liste ergänzen. ::Viele Grüße, 21:05, 3. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ich glaube eher, er meint die hier Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:08, 3. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ebon Hawk Morjens..da du ja der KotOR Experte bist ma ne Frage. In Tage des Hasses so letzte Drittel steht Cassus Fett im Jedi-Tempel in einem Hologramm. Im Zeitem Panel fliegt rechts ein Raumschiff, was verdammt nach der Ebon Hawk ausieht. Ich denke ma das sie das ist, da ja nun auch ne menge Charaktere ausm Spiel dabei sind. Weißt du ob das mit der Ebon Hawk offiziell bestätigt? Thanx Darth HYDRAnous 00:44, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Jop, das is die Hawk. Ich will bald sowieso mal alle Artikel der Bek usw. updaten, da werde ich das auch bei der Hawk einfügen. 01:18, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) LA Ah, Ben, wo du grad dabei warst... Deflektorbombe kannst du gleich noch mitmachen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:16, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) Vorlage:Exzellent Kandidat und Vorlage:Lesenswert Kandidat Hallo Ben Kenobi! Ich wollte gerade eine kleine Idee in den oben genannten Vorlagen eintragen, jedoch sind diese nur für Admins bearbeitbar. da meine Frage: Könntest du diese einbauen? Ich wollte den Link in der Vorlage zu Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel genauer machen, indem man am ende # einfügt. So kommt man gleich zum Abschnitt im Wahlportal. MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:21, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das ist doch bereits seit dem Erstellen der Vorlagen da. 14:24, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Oh, hoppla, sry. MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:25, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) Jedipedia-Shirts Hi Ben, ich wollte nur sagen, dass das mein T-Shirt heil angekommen ist. Danke nochmal. Jamaryn Star 17:44, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Woah, das ging ja echt fix! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Post SO schnell ist! Bild:;-).gif 19:29, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Naja, manchmal gehts langsam, manchmal schnell. Ich wohne ja auch nicht gerade am anderen Ende der Welt^^. Jamaryn Star 21:14, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bilder Hi Ben, ich hätte da mal eine Frage: Gibt es eine Seite in der Jedipedia, wo alle selbst hochgeladenen Bilder eines Benutzers aufgelistet sind (also in diesem Fall meine)? Ich habe nämlich etwas den Überblick verloren :). Jamaryn Star 15:04, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Dann werd ich dir mal schnell antworten. Links in der Leiste bei Werkzeuge gibt es den Link Logbuch, da einfach deinen Benutzernamen eintragen und den Filter auf Dateien stellen, dann kannst du alle Dateien sehen, welche du hochgeladen hast. Pandora Diskussion--Taten 17:19, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) Hi ich wollte dich mal um Infos bitten Ich dachte so , da du dich gut mit den alten tagen der republik auskennst , kannste mir vieleicht was erzählen , wär nett wenn ich von dir ne nachicht bekomme oder du mich bei icq addest , nummer steht in meinem profil Screenshots Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich der bist, der KotOR Screenshots macht. Aber ich habe ein Savegame Editor, mit dem ich im Spiel mein Aussehen in jede belibige Kreatur (Droiden, Personen, Rassen usw.) verändern kann, die im Spiel vorkommt. So könnte ich ein paar recht gute Screenshots machen, aber ich weiß im Moment noch nicht wie man welche macht. Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie man bei KotOR Screenshots macht? Danke im Voraus, mfG, Hyperactive Clone 15:28, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, verwendet Ben ein spezielles Programm für Screenshots. Oft gibt es bei Grafikkartentreibern auch die Option Screenshots zu machen. :Programme kannst du etwa hier finden. Pandora Diskussion--Taten 16:09, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Riiken Bei dem HdK Teil des Artikels fehlt die letzte Hälfte des letzten Satzes. Weiß leider nicht, was da hin kommt sonst würde ich es nachtragen. Thor 23:00, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ups, hab ich wohl vergessen. Sorry! ^^ 23:02, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bear Clan Ja ähm Ben Kenobi da stimmt etwas mit der Kategorie nicht da Ashla ja auch zum Bear Clan gehört weil alle die in EpII von Yoda unterichtet werden ,sind aus dem Bear Clan also sind alle der Jedipedia bisherig bekannten Jünglinge aus der Bear Clan. 07:48, 24. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Und was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen? 12:58, 24. Mai 2008 (CEST) :: Du hast ja als letzter die Kategorie Bear Clan gemacht, also meine ich damit ,dass du Jüngling Ashla vergessen hast einzufgen. 18:10, 24. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Nichts, was du nicht schnell korrigieren könntest, oder? 22:19, 24. Mai 2008 (CEST)